Sirius
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoofs of 1977 Disney Film, "The Rescuers." Cast *Bernard - Sirius (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *Miss Bianca - Malta (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *Madame Medusa - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Snoops - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Brutus & Nero - Flotsam & Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Penny - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Rufus - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Orville - The Genie (Aladdin) *Ellie Mae - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Luke - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Evinrude - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *The Chairmouse - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Gramps - Franklin the Turtle *Deadeyes/Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Digger - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Deacon Owl - Iago (Aladdin) *Penny's Adoptive Parents - ??? Movie Used *The Rescuers (1977) Movie/TV Show Clips *Sea Prince and the Fire Child (1981) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *Leo the Lion (1966-1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Bee Movie (2007) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) *Franklin the Turtle (1997-2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) Chapters *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 3 - Duty Calls *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Bagheera Talks About Kitty *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 5 - At Ursula's Pawnshop *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 6 - Tantor Air Service, Flight #13 *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 9 - Kitty Runs Away *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 10 - Ursula & Abis Mal's Hideout *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 11 - Flotsam & Jetsam Smell Malta's Perfume *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 13 - Kitty Meets Sirius & Malta/Plans for the Escapes *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 14 - Barry B. Benson Gets Chased by the Bats *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 15 - Devil's Eye (Part 1) *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 16 - Devil's Eye (Part 2) *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 17 - Barry B. Benson Runs for Help *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 18 - The Big Battle *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *Sirius & Malta in The Rescuers - Part 20 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels